


spiral

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crying, Forced Orgasm, M/M, aside from little ring bondage, honestly its just regular run of the mill rape, nothing really fancy going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: If Sinestro were to go to hell, he shall drag Jordan down with him.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	spiral

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have anything clever/important to say here so uhhhh
> 
> enjoy

It was the day of betrayal when the entire Green Lantern Corps turned on Sinestro for bringing order on Korugar, including his own student Hal Jordan, when it all started.

Sinestro was banished, thrown into the hellish realm of Qward where he came to know fear in the way no one else had, to welcome fear into his being and shape it to be his weapon in his conquest for order.

And when he returned to face the very same man who had betrayed him, Sinestro shall teach him that very same kind of fear as well.

After his status was cemented as one of the Green Lantern Corps' most dangerous foes, he and Jordan came to fight head-on often. Lunging at each other at full speed and bouncing off, unleashing constructs and causing sparks of green and yellow to fly everywhere, and exhausting every bit of power to take down the other, giving no heed to the various scratches, cuts, and bruised they sustained.

It had gone beyond mere obligations to their duties and principles, but rather driven by nothing but deep-seated resentment and contempt arisen from each of their perceived betrayal of the other.

Until, eventually, when the Green Lantern made a slight and gave an opening to himself, allowing Sinestro to gain an upper hand and knock him down to the ground.

But it was no surprise, anyway. Sinestro had always known that Jordan could never beat him. No matter how much willpower he had, it would never be enough for him to win against Sinestro.

Sinestro stalked towards the injured Green Lantern on the ground, who fired a blast from the ring which Sinestro quickly deflected before pinning Jordan’s ring hand to the ground with a yellow construct. Before Jordan could react Sinestro lunged to pin his other hand to the ground too. Jordan spitted blood in defiance, and Sinestro brought down his right palm over his mouth. He slowly leaned his face closer towards Jordan’s, keeping his steel-cold gaze boring intently into Jordan’s flaring brown eyes, burning with red hot anger, steadily holding him down as the human kept futilely struggling against Sinestro’s hold.

Slowly and surely, as Jordan started to gradually lose his energy attempting to escape and his breathing grew heavier, Sinestro started to feel the fear that Jordan had tried to suppress behind his mask of bravado seeping through the cracks that started to form in the wake of the rising dread that coursed through every fiber of his body.

He had known the human far too well that that no matter how many times he cut and bruised him, that he would always stubbornly get up to try again and again no matter how seemingly futile it is up until his last breath, the stubbornness Sinestro had always been impressed and frustrated about ever since he was assigned to become Jordan’s teacher. 

But every man had a weakness. Every man had a crack, a chip on the facade of bravery they put on themselves which Sinestro had been able to specifically sense since he familiarized himself with the yellow light of fear, so he could break it even further and lay their fears out bare. 

And with Jordan, it’s no different.

Sinestro slid that green ring off of the human’s finger, reverting him to his regular Earth attire. When the Korugarian proceeded to lower his pants all the way to his ankles and baring the lower part of his body to the cold air, a glint of realization seemingly appeared in Jordan’s eyes at what Sinestro was planning on doing, causing his entire body to go tense.

When Sinestro inserted two lubed fingers inside, the burning stretch caused Jordan to jerk his head back with a muffled groan of pain. His insides were tight around Sinestro’s fingers, and Jordan twitched and squirmed about as Sinestro continued to work him open, inserting a third finger until he deemed the human relaxed enough. 

Seeing the helplessness reflected on the dim gleam of Jordan’s eyes, Sinestro slammed his cock inside, a shriek of pain rising and trapped inside Jordan’s throat. Sinestro took a hiss of breath as he adjusted himself to the feeling. Jordan was trembling and gasping for air under him, and Sinestro could already smell blood seeping out of him due to the lack of proper preparation. The Korugarian looked down at Jordan’s face again to see tears beginning to leak out of his eyes.

Then Sinestro began to thrust, roughly and without mercy. Stunted movements and hot, hitched breaths on each other’s skin as their wounded bodies grinded up against each other and the cold, coarse rubble and dirt of the dry, lifeless planet, sinking deeper and deeper into the hollow, twisted pleasure intertwined with shrill pain in a masochistic parody of the affection they had once shared.

And with each thrust, Sinestro could see in those widened eyes, could feel the willpower of the human being increasingly whittled down, slowly unpeeling to reveal the gripping fear within, the kind that he had so long became acquainted with ever since Parallax took hold of his soul.

But even so, it wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t enough for him to just fuck his former student until he was helplessly sobbing on the ground. Sinestro knew it would take a lot more to break Hal Jordan.

He had to strip away every single sense of control that he had, including the one he had over himself.

To make him helpless even in his own body.

So Sinestro reached down with his right hand towards the erection that Jordan had been having for a while now, causing him to shut his eyes and stiffen at the touch. Once Sinestro began stroking properly he could see Jordan arch his back and squirm from the pleasure. Sinestro knew it was only a normal, human biological reaction which was out of Jordan’s control but he could still see the shameful blush on Jordan’s face as he struggled to suppress his moans. 

The assault continued for a while, until both Sinestro and Jordan was visibly worn out and only able to whine from pain and exhaustion but Sinestro still wouldn't stop, driven by his endeavor to mark and claim the human by something he would remember and fear for the rest of his life, until he finally climaxed and spilled his seed inside Jordan, followed by the human coming into Sinestro’s hand seconds later.

Their bodies went limp, as Sinestro let himself fall on top of Jordan. They both laid there motionless, with only their heaving breaking the deafening, dark vacuum around them. 

Without a word, Sinestro stood up and quickly recomposed himself, barely looking any disarrayed in comparison to the heavily disheveled, trembling human staring blankly into space with tear-filled eyes. 

As he looked down on the pitiable sight, thoughts flashed across Sinestro’s mind. He thought if he were to take the chance to either kill his troublesome nemesis, or to take him so Sinestro would be able to repurpose him for his goals. All of which would have been the logical things to do given the chance he had at the moment.

Ultimately though, he decided against them. 

Sinestro turned around and walked away, not even paying any heed to his come-stained hand while Jordan was trying to dress himself back up. Not once did he turn around, not even when he briefly stopped when he heard Jordan quietly sobbing on the ground.

Despite it all Sinestro still didn’t feel like he had won. He knew why he did the things he did and had always been convinced that they were for the greater good. But after violating his former student and friend out of his sick need for revenge and making sure that Jordan would hold nothing but burning hatred for him for the rest of his life, he now had doubts if this was the case.

But perhaps Sinestro had always known that. 


End file.
